Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{3}{2} \div - \dfrac{8}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{8}{3}$ is $- \dfrac{3}{8}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{2} \div - \dfrac{8}{3} = \dfrac{3}{2} \times - \dfrac{3}{8} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{2} \times - \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{3 \times -3}{2 \times 8} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{2} \times - \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{-9}{16} $